


Tempo

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This was originally intended as a multi parter, but couldn't find the inspiration to convert my notes/summaries into actual chapters, so it'll just remain a truncated oneshot.





	Tempo

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally intended as a multi parter, but couldn't find the inspiration to convert my notes/summaries into actual chapters, so it'll just remain a truncated oneshot.

Pulling up outside their small but comfortable home, Maria slowed then stopped in the driveway. The song on the radio faded into silence as switched off the engine and parked. In the passenger’s seat, Carol sported a lingering smile as she watched Maria. Rolling her tongue slowly as she watched her wife get up and step out, the tight jeans firmly clutching to Maria’s curvaceous rear. Quickly following behind her, Carol couldn’t help but giggle at her own excitement.

Maria turned and looked over her shoulder with a perked eyebrow followed by a smirk as she lightly hammed. “You know, this time of year Louisiana gets much hotter than California. If we took a vacation now…well the only way to keep cool would be to walk around naked, all day.” Carol stifled her reaction as she moved swiftly behind Maria, angling her hips to nudge her as she whispered. “So, I hear, but I have a feeling that we can get steamy all by ourselves.”

Maria laughed freely as she unlocked the front door and pushed it open, stepping inside as she switched on the lights. A faux stern tone as she replied. “Carol. Not outside, we don’t want anyone taking an interest now do we?” Carol smiled as she followed, shutting the door behind her then purring. “I don’t know, Stacy is cute and I get a vibe from her. Could be just curiosity…”

Maria walked through to the kitchen, displaying a smile then making her way to the fridge. Retrieving a bottle of water also leaving one out for Carol. As Carol made her way over to the counter she fixed her gaze on Maria’s figure. Inspecting every inch and breaking into a wider grin. Watching how her wife’s body tightened as she motioned. As simple as lifting her arm to drink, Carol was enthralled by the rippling and tensing of Maria’s muscles.

Maria cast an aside glance to Carol and winked, striking a pose which provoked a giggle from Carol as she playfully held her hand up to shield her eyes as she grasped her water bottle. “Not helping to slack my thirst, Maria.” Maria smirked as she leaned against the counter and purred. “How about next time we visit Louisiana we go skinny dipping at the lake? Best time to go is late at night if you don’t want to be seen.” 

A roll of her eyes and good-natured smile as she added upon noticing Carol’s reaction. “Ok, we want to see each other of course, so how about daybreak? You up to rouse yourself at 5 a.m., hike down to the water and-” Carol purred slowly as she leaned across the counter, moving closer to Maria. “Maria, if I was still back in Boston I’d be swaddled up in so many layers right now.” A laugh as she added. “Even indoors. It’d be so damn cold I couldn’t even get a vibrator to run.”

Maria’s expression of embellished sympathy proved difficult to maintain; her lips tugged with mirth as she hummed. “Oh, change the subject, I’m feeling a chill right now.” A grin as Carol nodded and cooed as she reached over to take Maria’s hand. “Actually, it’s my turn to give you a massage tonight, isn’t it?” Maria grinned and nodded, letting Carol take the lead. Carol purred as she walked into the hallway and then onto the stairs as she purred. “Should we open the windows or?”

Shaking her head as she followed Carol up the stairs, Maria teased. “Oh no, we’ll just switch the fan on. Can’t have Stacy getting any ideas.” Carol smiled as she paused on the landing and kissed Maria slowly as she purred. “Who?” Maria gently spanked Carol as she cooed. “Bedroom is that way, babe.”

Carol resumed walking, leading Maria to their bedroom, stepping inside and crossing the room, she bent down to turn on the fan. Maria slowly undressed, neatly placing her clothes aside. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she lightly shut her eyes. Carol stripped down to just her bra and panties, moving behind Maria to kneel behind her. A grin as she flexed her fingers and cooed. “I think the days when we’re so infrequently together are the most stressful.”

Maria nodded with a smile as she hummed. “Hmm, only so many excuses I can make to go and talk to my ‘housemate’ about something real quick.” Carol giggled and ran her hands slowly over Maria’s shoulders as she purred. “But our time…” Maria tilted her head back as she pecked her lips. “Is all ours.” Carol flickering her tongue as she teased Maria’s lips, only for her wife to giggled as she tilted away.

Carol caressed slowly as she leaned against Maria’s back, gliding her hands back and forth along the curves of her shoulders. Gently squeezing from time to time. Using Maria’s moans as an indicator of where to focus. After several minutes, while Maria hummed, Carol shifted her hands to Maria’s chest, placing her palms against her tits, pressing against her firm nipples.

Maria jolted and tilted her head as she playfully glared. “Carol. I didn’t ask for a boob massage.” Carol sported an innocent look as she rolled her tongue and continued to press against Maria’s chest. “But it is my speciality.” Supressing her deeper moans, Maria shook her head and had to look away to keep her smile from view. “Playing with fire, sweetie. Just remember I know what to do make you behave.”

Carol purred as she pushed against Maria’s back, squeezing her own clothed breasts against Maria’s back as she continued to press, slowly clamping her hands around Maria’s tits as she dug her fingers into the flesh. “Come on Maria, don’t be shy…if I can make you moan like crazy then you can make me pay for it, right?”

A breathy, halting giggle as Maria shuffled. “You’re giving tips on your own punishment now?” Carol nodded, lightly smacking Maria’s tits as she purred. “If you’ll let me and I know you will.” Maria slowly tilted her head back as she gazed up to Carol as she rolled her tongue. “What am I going to do with such a mischievous wife?” Carol shrugged then smacked her chest again as she cooed. “Enjoy the ride then show me who’s really boss.”

Maria lightly laughed as she reclined against Carol as the blonde purred deeper as she caressed Maria’s bouncing breasts, her fingers applying against every inch. Provoking sharp gasps of pleasure intermittently as Maria didn’t even try to contain herself. Carol gave a final smack then pecked Maria’s lips as she hummed. “I’m ready for my punishment now.” Turning and flopping onto her belly, Carol undid her bra and slowly arched her hips.

Maria smirked as she eyed up Carol and ran a hand along her body, descending from the back of her head to her ass. “I’ll admit you got me, this time. I’m going to let you chose, paddle or my hand?” Carol turned and looked over her shoulder as she cooed. “Paddle, definitely.” A curious look as Maria nodded yet crossed the room to retrieve it. Carol called after her with a grin. “Cause that can’t squeeze my sore ass.” Maria bent down as she opened the closet’s lower compartment. “Hmm, it can’t, but I might.”

Carol found herself staring again, the perfect angle demanded such attention. Rolling her tongue behind her lips, she watched Maria’s body on display, all but her chest and face were tantalizingly close. To grab, hold. Yet she calmed herself, reminding her that Maria was feet away but so soon would be right on top of her. Maria turned and brandished the paddle as a smirk fixed on her lips. Carol quivered as she watched the light bounce of Maria’s tits, a dull thud against her chest. Her gaze tried to alternate between Maria’s trimmed cunt and her round breasts. Her tongue wagged faster yet she kept her body, mostly still.

Maria slowly made her way to the bed, hooking a thumb in Carol’s waistband, she jerked her panties firmly. Tugging the garment over the curve of her wife’s cheeks, exposing the top of her ass. Maria purred slowly as she fully undressed Carol, in turn the blonde quickly kicked off her panties.

Maria trailed the paddle along Carol’s perky cheeks as she pursed her lips. “If you’re serious about a threesome…why don’t we discuss it now before we get too tired?” Carol nodded, shifting position to lay on her front facing Maria, looking up as she giggled then moved to sit. “So, my suggestion or yours?” Maria adopted a serious expression, waited for Carol to settle then continued. “So, are you?” Carol felt a blush rushing into her cheeks but she still nodded. Maria pursed her lips as she replied. “I won’t interrogate you about it, I’ll admit that I’ve thought about it too.”

Carol’s eyes widened but she silently nodded, not wanting to interrupt or derail Maria’s control of the conversation. Maria settled back into a smile as she leaned closer. “We’re not exactly spoiled for choice about a third, but…I’ve always thought ‘what if’. ‘maybe’ now it’s ‘someday’ about Lawson.” A flirty wink as she pushed her body closer to Carol’s. Carol’s own smile bloomed as she purred. “Oh, nice choice, very nice.”

Maria swatted at Carol’s thigh as she suggestively growled. “Then we’re agreed, but for the rest of tonight it’s just us.” Carol pecked her lips before turning and retaking her position. “I’m ready, again.”

Maria smirked as she grabbed the paddle and swung it, delivering a firm smack to Carol’s ass, provoking a gasp from the blonde. Maria leaned over as she whispered in her ear slowly. “But since you spend so much time with Lawson, maybe you should plan her night with her?” Delivering several quick smacks as she laughed. Carol wriggled her hips as she nodded and tilted her head down. “Ah, I would like us all to get dressed up.” 

Maria nodded as she listened and continued to spank Carol steadily. A moan as Carol shuffled forward then bucked her hips backward as she resumed. “In some really fancy lingerie, Lawson’s colour is green, for sure. Mine has gotta be gold and, and my wife in red.” Maria paused for a moment, caressing Carol’s ass as she leaned down and whispered against her neck. “Keep going.” A breathy giggle as Carol mewled as she arched when the smacks resumed. “I don’t know if she’s a top or bottom, guess we can figure that out on the night.” Maria nodded as she cooed. “Don’t be shy, I’m all ears.”

A heavy moan as Carol grinned. “I want us to start slow. Just settle in together, relax, have a meal together…” Maria rapidly smacked her ass as she growled suggestively. “Carol, I think you’re holding out on me.” A renewed blush as Carol hummed as she swayed her hips then nodded. “Ok, ok so…there’s been a few times where we’ve showered near each other. And…she’s a treat Maria.”

Carol craned her neck as she looked over her shoulder and poked her tongue out. “Of course, I wasn’t staring, but from my fleeting glimpses...she’s got a toned body, tight in all the right spots. Her tits look have a little sag that just makes them even more enticing. Those thighs would be so nice to be squeezed between, maybe while I’m eating her out. Then her pert little butt is just perfect for squeezing. And her thick bush…”A yelp as Carol jerked her hips as Maria smacked firmer.

A low laugh as Maria teased as she lightly nipped along her wife’s neck. “Carol, how am I ever going to look at Lawson in the same way now?” A grin as Carol teased as she purred. “Hey, she’s seen me naked too and I don’t know, she might have been staring.” Maria shook her head as she laughed then delivered a final slap to Carol’s ass. Setting the paddle aside she bent down to press a lingering kiss to either cheek in turn.

Carol shuddered as she shut her eyes and lay down, bracing herself against her folded arms as she mewled. Maria stepped off the bed and cooed as she stroked her back lightly as she got up. “Coming up babe.” Crossing the room, Maria bent over as she retrieved the jar from the hidden compartment of the closet. Sitting beside Carol as she rubbed the solution onto her palms and grinned. Reaching down as she gently smeared the aloe vera over Carol’s pink cheeks. A gentle purr as Carol smiled and remained mostly still.

Finishing the application, Maria then teased as she let her breasts brush against Carol’s back. “You’re going to finish my massage too, properly this time.” Carol hummed and nodded as she continued to smile. Maria reclined and shut her eyes as she gently ran her feet along Carol’s legs, causing low giggling from her wife as she trembled.

Several minutes later, Carol roused herself, a renewed grin as she knelled before Maria as she cutely batted her eyelids. In turn Maria laughed and rolled over to lay on her front, looking over her shoulder as she teased. “Remember, nothing funny this time.” Carol smirked as she ran her hands along Maria’s back as she caressed her flesh. Flexing and curving her fingers. Maria gently purred as she shut her eyes.

Carol’s hands swept along Maria’s body, moving to her thighs and diligently rubbing down Maria as she retained her smirk. After a few minutes swapping her hands to Maria’s legs, wrapping her hands around Maria’s legs as she stroked up and down. Maria’s moans inflected as she trembled. Carol giggled as she hummed. “Nothing funny, just like I promised, Maria.” Maria tilted her head as she nodded. “I’m still paying very close attention to you.” A shrug as Carol smiled and glided her hands to Maria’s feet. Lightly caressing her soles, dragging her fingertips as she purred along with Maria.

Maria tensed with anticipation as she felt Carol’s hands move to her toes, her wife’s slender fingers nimbly positioning to caress each in turn. A breathy laugh as Maria turned and looked down to Carol as she nodded. In turn Carol leaned closer, trailing her tongue between Maria’s toes, a muffled giggle as she took in Maria’s reaction.

Maria trembled and arched as she smirked. “Very thorough.” A purr as Carol slowly wrapped her lips around Maria’s left toes, bobbing her head steadily. “Just the way you like it.” Maria gave a halting moan as she nodded. Her breathlessness heightened as Carol soon moved to the other foot, showing the same prolonged care and attentiveness.

Taking a few minute to get her breath back, Maria glanced over her shoulder and smirked as she swayed her hips with a purr. “Forgetting about a body part, Carol?” A lingering grin as Carol spanked her wife as she cooed. “I could never. But I was keeping the best for last cause your ass is so captivating that I could easily lose all track of time.” Purring slowly as she bent down, curving her tongue as she trailed it over Maria’s cheeks, rolling up the left and down the right. “Just watching your butt jiggle for so very long.” Maria reached back and playfully pawed at the back of Carol’s head as she groaned. 

Carol widened her smirk as she continued. “Sometimes when I’m on base and I need to work off steam, I slip away, find a quiet spot, settle myself in.” Maria’s breath hitched as she listened closer with each instalment. Carol grinned as she brought her hands down lightly against Maria’s round ass and caressed. “Close my eyes, slip out of jeans, panties too and touch myself. And I’m thinking all about having you right here with me. Our bodies tightly pressed and this perfect butt in my free hand.”

Maria gasped sharply as she thrust her hips to drive her ass firmer against Carol’s hands. “Sharing all kinds of secrets tonight, huh Carol?” Tilting her head as she squeezed Maria’s cheeks, Carol cooed. “Oh, it’s a fantasy, and a hint.” Maria smirked as she bucked her hips and clicked her tongue. “We both know we can’t do it exactly how you’re imagining, but what if I give you a lap dance here?” Carol nodded eagerly, squeezing Maria’s ass tighter as she purred. “Please.”

Maria giggled and poked her tongue out as she whispered. “So, when are you gonna admit that you’re a butt girl?” Carol feigned an astonished gasp as she continued to massage Maria’s cheeks. “That’s not true, if I have to choose then I’ll always go with boobs.” A grin as she leaned closer, brushing her lips against Maria’s neck. “Now if it’s your butt, then there’s no question.” Reaching back, Maria patted Carol’s arm as she whispered. “Ok sweet talker, park your cute butt on the floor.”

Carol nodded and smirked as she slipped off the bed and sat as instructed. Maria passed by her as she crossed the room. Turning and looking over her shoulder, she swayed her hips from side to side, bending down slightly to accentuate her curves. Carol’s eyes fixed exclusively on Maria, a grin crossed her lips as she slid her hands between her own thighs. Maria tutted as she bent down further. “No, not yet. You need to use all your focus on remembering this moment. I’ll you touch me, but not yourself.” A pout followed by a quick nod as Carol’s eagerness to embrace Maria again swayed her.  
Maria softly laughed and continued to roll her hips as she took half steps across the room. Carol’s attention remained absorbed in Maria’s shapely hips and jiggling ass. Maria edged closer, intensifying her motions as her smirk widened, revelling in Carol’s trance. A soft purr as Maria quickened her pace, thrusting backwards and firmly planting her ass against Carol’s face. She ground against her as she moaned while Carol’s hands firmly grasped her cheeks. 

Carol grinned as she buried her face in Maria’s ass, pushing between her cheeks as she lapped at her puckered hole and gave a muffled half moan, half giggle. Maria arched her hips as she reached back and tightly pushed both hands against the back of her wife’s head. Ensuring Carol stayed close.

Leaning her head back slowly to catch her breath, Carol looked up to Maria as she recovered. Maria turned and smiled as she sat on Carol’s lap, leaning down to lightly kiss along her neck and shoulder. Carol purred as she tilted her head slightly, widening her smirk as she murmured. “Vivid, it’s going to really stick in my head babe. And…maybe some time when I’m thinking about this moment, I might be doing a routine test flight. I know where I’m going, what I’m doing. I can switch to auto pilot for a little while…touch myself up.” Maria leaned closer, squeezing her chest against Carol’s as she cooed. “If you did that, I’m going to want a recording, throw in a few photos too.”

Carol firmly squeezed Maria’s ass as she got to her feet and flopped backwards onto the bed, keeping Maria close as she rolled over to lay atop her. A low purr as she kissed along Maria’s neck. Eagerly listening to each moan and exclamation, Carol slid her hands along Maria’s sides as she shuffled, angling to grind her hips against Maria’s.

Carol shifted her hands to Maria’s thighs, angling to lay on her side as she whispered. “Spread.” Maria’s breath hitched as she smirked, parting her legs slowly as she looked up to Carol. In turn, the blonde leaned down and firmly kissed her, driving two rigid fingers into Maria’s core as she purred. Wagging her tongue then defueling with Maria’s, Carol tilted closer as she firmly pushed her tongue.

Maria ceded some ground as she gave a muffled laugh, draping her arms around Carol’s waist, teasingly running her fingertips along her back. Carol smirked as she persisted, adding a third finger inside Maria’s core. She then turned her head and nipped at her neck as she pushed her chest forward firmer. “Payback, Maria. I’m not going to let you come until you’ve earned it, I want you to get off moaning and screaming my name like you need air.” Maria’s eyes glimmered as she nodded and definitely smirked. “Big talk, Carol. You’re gonna do that with just three fingers?” Carol tilted her head as she pursed her lips and cooed sweetly. “This is just a taste.”

Carol shuffled and tilted her head as she lightly peppered Maria’s chest with kisses, flickering her tongue against her nipples. Maria hummed softly as she shut her eyes, slowly Carol eased her fingers out of Maria. Tightly clenching her fist, she then dove it inside Maria’s cunt. Thrusting vigorously, Carol grinned and pushed Maria to bend over, the dark-haired woman on her hands and knees as she shuddered. Carol used her free hand to spank Maria then turned her head, licking her asshole slowly as she grinned.

Maria shuddered as her body tensed. “Carol…what are you planning?” A giggle as Carol shuffled again, turning to brush her lips against Maria’s chest as she looked up. “Keeping my promise of course.” Her hand formed another tight fist then buried in Maria’s ass, provoking a heavy, long moan. Carol pumped both fists as she grinned and latched onto Maria’s left tit, bobbing her head as her lips tightly clamped and tugged.

Maria hissed and gasped as she tensed harder, her body rigid as her moans sharpened. Carol suckled harder as she wagged her tongue, her eyes brimming with lust as she gazed upwards. “I’m gonna give you one gigantic orgasm, so you’re going to have to hold it all in, Maria.” A slight nod as Maria groaned out. “Fuck.” Carol winked and teased. “I’d have you suck my toes, but I don’t want to miss out on a single moan or gasp, every one of your sexy little noises.” Maria could only emit a strangled groan in response.

Carol intensified her efforts, swapping back and forth between Maria’s tits as she grinned and slid her fists deeper within her wife. Maria lost track of time as the pleasure built within her, the moment it became too much to bear and she collapsed into a flurry of moans, gasps and a final shriek as she climaxed she slumped against the bed. Panting heavily, her eyes trailed after Carol. The blonde giggled as she slid her fists out, holding her glistening, wet fingers under Maria’s lips she purred. Flexing her digits lethargically. “Not done yet babe.”

Maria nodded and smiled as she flickered her tongue against Carol’s fingers, but Carol shook her head, returning her hand to a fist. She brushed it against Maria’s lips. Slowly Maria opened her mouth wide as she could then strained further, swallowing Carol’s fist as her moans became increasingly muffled. Gradually Carol withdrew her fist, outstretching her fingers as she retained her smirk. Maria lightly purred as she bobbed her head, lashing her tongue against Carol’s fingers. Carol glided her fingers over Maria’s bottom lip then smiled as she lay against her.

A comfortable silence set in between the pair for a few minutes. Carol tilted her head as she kissed Maria’s cheek and cooed. “I’m so glad you’re my wife, Maria.” Maria smiled and gently pulled Carol closer, the blonde continued. “Knowing I get come home to you and we can be as free as we want here, it makes everything worth it. All the moments we have together, even the smallest thing.” A giggle as she added. “Like a few days ago when you were cleaning up that stray.” A gentle laugh as Maria cooed. “I still don’t have a name for her.” Carol tilted her head as she hummed. “It’ll come to you.”

A smile as Maria pecked Carol’s lips, letting the kiss linger on her lips for a moment, Carol resumed. “All our intimacy and romance, keeps me going.” A grin as she kissed Maria firmly. The intensity of the kiss, provoking Maria to reached down and firmly squeeze her wife’s ass. Carol trembled as she moaned. “One day we’re gonna be 120 years old and still madly, deeply in love.” A purr as she rolled her tongue. “I don’t know where everything else will be by then, hell where we’ll even be living or what else we’ll be doing. But I know my wife is going to be with me, and that’s all that matters.”

Maria smiled as she cooed and lightly caressed Carol’s body, suppressing another shiver as she steadied her voice. “There’s no word that can fit, I mean ‘bitch’ is way too rough, yeah we say it sometimes but that’s heat of the moment. Lover, amour, whatever else, they can’t contain everything so I just say it like this, Maria Rambeau, I am yours, I belong to you.” Maria kissed her gently and whispered. “And I am yours.” Running her hands along Carol’s quivering body as she purred. “You captured my heart a long time ago, Carol. You make all the difference; you inspire and support me more than anyone else.” Deepening the kiss as she rolled over, laying side by side with her. “It might be 10 or 20 years from now, but soon as I hear the news that we can get married and have it recognized. I am proposing to you and I hope you’ll say yes.”

Carol softly giggled, draping her arms around Maria’s body as she firmly pulled her closer as she cooed. “Babe, we’ll have two anniversaries then.” A soft laugh as Maria nodded as she whispered. “That’s not a complaint is it?” Carol smirked as she shook her head. “Hmm, it’s a good thing, means I can take one, you can have the other and we can revel in each other, even more.” Maria cooed and whispered lower. “Yeah? More than fisting both my holes, what other plans have you got in mind?” Carol poked her tongue out as she teased. “Surprises, the kind you can’t tease out of me.”


End file.
